Home
by RidersGirl
Summary: Sam and Dean lived everywhere, but where is their real home? They say home is where the heart is, so where are the hearts of the Winchester boys? Oneshot


Disclaimer : I do not own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Home is where the heart is..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark, cloudless and cold night. Dean sat on the window still in his room that he shared with Sam, overlooking the front porch.

He was waiting for the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine, or the beam of light, or anything that told him that John was back.

John had gone out early in the morning and had asked Karen, a close friend to babysit them. Dean sighed, he had said that he'll be back by 8:00 but it was already 10:30 and there still wasn't any sign of him.

Dean was worried about John, but he knew that his absence was because of the monster that killed his mom. Lately, that's all it had been about.

He flinched at the memory of it, he knew that that image would haunt him to his dying day. His mom pinned on the ceiling with flames everywhere and blood dripping down.

Dean got up and checked in Sam in his crib – he was sound asleep. Just then a pair of lights rounded the corner and the rumble of the Impala's engine told Dean that John was back.

The small four-year old smiled and quietly walked out of the room.

He was climbing down the stairs when he heard voices from the living room. Quietly, he pressed himself against the wall and listened.

"...worried. I know Dean has been waiting for you to come home," Karen said.

"Sorry, it took longer than I expected," John replied

"So, how did it go?" Karen asked her voice becoming hushed, but Dean was just able to make out what she was saying.

"We...me and the boys...we have to leave," John said quietly.

"What? Why?" she asked in shock.

John sighed, it had not been an easy decision to make but it was for the best, "I don't...he said...Jim said that the monster that killed Mary is dangerous and incredibly powerful and I'll need to train before I can even think about defeating it."

"When are you coming back?" Karen asked.

He didn't really need to answer, there was something in his eyes that night and in that moment, she just knew that he was never going to come back to Lawrence.

"Forever," John said.

Dean was shocked, he couldn't really remember what he was thinking but he suddenly jumped up from his hiding spot and ran to the living room.

"No! We can't leave!" Dean shouted. John and Karen did not look surprised that Dean overheard the conversation.

"Dean, its for the best. We have to," John told him.

"But, dad...Lawrence is our home," Dean said in a small voice.

John didn't even have an answer for that, he just said, "I'm sorry, Dean. Go pack your stuff and grab Sammy,"

Dean blinked back a tear and slowly climbed the stairs. He packed all their stuff and gently woke up Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. Wake up, we gotta go," Dean whispered. Sam opened his eyes and allowed Dean to carry him down.

His dad was already waiting for him downstairs, bag in hand. John took the bags from Dean and went to put them in the trunk of the Impala.

Meanwhile, Dean ran forward and hugged Karen. She hugged him back while taking Sam from him. They walked to the front door and Dean gave her one last squeeze before climbing into the Impala.

Karen placed Sam next to him and murmured, "Bye, boys. Take care of yourselves."

Dean nodded, and murmured 'bye' in return. He saw John and Karen talk to each other for a few more minutes before he hugged her and then, they were off.

Dean sat there, staring out of the window, watching Lawrence fly by.

In some ways he was glad that they were leaving, memories seemed to haunt him everywhere he went in Lawrence.

Happier days when Mary, John, Sam and him were still together.

Dean silently made a promise that night, he swore that he would never ever come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that, Sam and Dean never really had a home.

They stayed in crappy motel after crappy motel, a rented flat if they were lucky. The best was always when John managed to find a house, but none of these were ever their home.

They could just move on without ever missing it, never looking back.

Some might say that to them, home was their Impala. Well, they were close but still wrong.

The Impala was a safe place for them, it was something that was always there through all the years.

The Impala contained years and years of laughter, tears, pain, joy, happiness and so much more. But even then it could never compare to their real home, where they had left their hearts.

Lawrence, Kansas was their home.

The house they left behind was their home. The places they left behind was their home. Everything they left behind in Lawrence was their home.

That was their home and it would always be. That's why it hurt so much for Dean to go back, the memories would always haunt Dean.

As they drove through Lawrence for the first time in 24 years, Sam and Dean were both reminded of different things.

Sam was reminded of the life he could have had.

Dean was reminded of the life he lost.

But both of them were reminded that they had a home and still do. After all, they say home is where heart is, don't they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, what do you think? Review please :) **

**Got this idea while I was listening to _'This is our town' by We the Kings _:D**


End file.
